Heists Update
The Heists Update is a content update exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online which was released on 10 March 2015. Description The Heists Update allows players to plan, prepare and execute multi-tiered Heists across Los Santos and Blaine County through a series of new missions organized by Lester Crest, Ron Jakowski and a Heist Planner. These require tight communication and coordination, with players taking on specified roles at each point to accomplish multiple objectives on the way to complete the Heists. The update features new vehicles, weapons and clothing. Unlike other DLCs, no content has thus far been added to GTA V. *Some players (enhanced) have reported having the BMX, Classic Coquette, Massacro and Bodhi added to garage special car lists. This appears to be a glitch, as when selected it replaces the first car, and is only available for one character (randomly selected?) Update Contents Weapons A flare gun was the only added weapon. Vehicles New vehicles included are mostly armed and armored vehicles. This is the first update to not include any vehicles in Story Mode, all of the vehicles are Online only. The update includes the Hydra (a VTOL fighter jet), the Savage (an attack helicopter), the Principe Lectro (a sports bike), the Valkyrie (a helicopter with 3 mounted miniguns), the Insurgent (an armoured vehicle, also features an unarmed variant), the Karin Technical, a Karin Rebel with pickup truck with a mounted machine gun on the truck bed and a new version of the Kuruma (now based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X). A large aircraft carrier is also present, and is most likely used to carry aircraft like the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, as well as the main target for one of the Heist Setups. Players can now buy and save up to 30 personalised licence plates for their stored GTA Online vehicles via the iFruit App. Clothing Many new clothing items were seen in the trailer, such as new masks (gas mask, paper bags, balaclava), new clothing (biochem suits, military gear, garbage men gear, LSPD uniform), bags (duffle bags), night vision goggles, gloves (latex gloves), and some new body armor. Missions Several new missions are set to be added, and will be Heist oriented. They are not all listed and they are also speculative; * Fleeca Job: A introductory heist for 2 players involving stealing a safety deposit box from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest and using a Kuruma to escape before a Cargobob airlifts the car to evade the police. Setup missions include: ** Scoping the bank with Lester and then delivering a Granger full of equipment to the Heist Leader's garage. ** Stealing a Kuruma from the Khangpae in a Del Perro parking garage. * The Prison Break: A prison bust. ** Stealing a Velum from the Vagos at McKenzie Field Hangar. ** Obtaining a Prison Bus. ** Stealing the Inmate Transfer Schedule from the Mission Row Police Station and obtaining Professor Maxim Rashkovsky's Casco from the docks. ** Killing an associate and two lawyers. * The Humane Labs Raid: A heist involving raiding Humane Labs and Research, similar to the single player mission Monkey Business. Setup missions include: ** Obtaining an access code to the lab from IAA Agent Karen while holding off the FIB. ** Stealing fighter jets from an Aircraft Carrier, one of them is a Hydra equipped with an EMP device. ** Obtaining some Insurgents from a Merryweather test site in Davis Quartz. ** Stealing a Valkyrie from the Merryweather naval port in Los Santos. ** Delivering the EMP obtained from the Hydra to the research lab in an Insurgent. * Series A Funding: A heist involving collecting various drug packages for Trevor. ** Stealing coke from dealers on a yacht near Del Perro. ** Steal a Trashmaster, and collect molly pills in trash bags. ** Infiltrate the Lost MC camp at night, and steal their vans. ** Stealing a shipment of weed from the Ballas. ** Stealing meth ingredients from the O'Neil Brothers. * The Pacific Standard Job: A heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. Setup missions include: ** Taking Pictures of Post OP trucks, then stealing the right one. ** Bringing a transponder to Avi Schwartzman, so he can tune it to the right frequency for the Pacific Standard dye packs. ** Hijack a Merryweather convoy to get thermal charges to use on the security doors at the Pacific Standard. ** Stealing four Lectros from the Lost MC at their East Los Santos camp to use as your escape vehicles. Minigames There are two new interactive minigames added in the Heists Update: Drilling Drilling is a minigame seen in the Fleeca Bank Heist. The player assigned to the task uses a drill to drill through a keyhole in order to open a safety deposit box. On the lower right hand corner the hud is replaced with a top side of a 2d lock with 4 pins. The player's goal is to drill through all of them. But if the drill is pushed too hard it overheats turning the bit red and it takes a few seconds to cool down the bit. The player controls the speed the bit turns and how hard the bit is pushed into lock. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill minigame. Circuit Breaker 2.0 Circuit Breaker 2.0 is a hacking minigame written by Lester Crest and is used in the Fleeca Bank Heist. It is a smartphone app which pops up taking most of the screen. The game consists of 2D top-down maze that looks like a circutboard. The player must guide a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails and has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D-Pad rather than the analog stick. VLSI_Circuit_Breaker_2.0-GTAO.jpg|Circuit Breaker 2.0 hacking minigame. Adversary Modes Adversary Modes are three different types of player vs player modes that will be brought into the game with the release of the Heists Update. They will be gradually unlocked throughout the process of playing the heists. Free-roam Activities Three new Free-roam activities have been added: *Destroy Vehicle Target (for Gerald) *Distract Cops (for Lester Crest) *Plane Takedown (for Trevor Philips) These are unlocked at Rank 15 and introduced by phone calls or text messages from their sponsor. Daily Objectives Daily Objectives have been added to GTA Online free-roam, unlocking at Rank 15. Players will receive Cash and RP rewards for completing all 3 given objectives each (in-game?) day. An additional large cash and RP bonus can be earned for completing all daily objectives for 7 days straight, and then an even bigger award for completing them 28 days straight. Objectives are found on the player's interaction menu. Achievements/Trophies 9 new achievements, in a total of 250 , and 9 new trophies, 7 bronze and 2 silver, were added for all platforms. Artworks Lester-Heists-Update-Artwork.jpg HeistDay-GTAV.png Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update.jpg GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg GTA-Heists-Update9.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update11.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update12.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update13.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update15.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update16.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update17.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg military maverick look alike.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update21.jpg Bankm8.png Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg GTAV_PS4_Heists_034.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-19.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-21.jpg Principe_Bike_GTAV_Heist_Screenshot.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-22.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-23.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-26.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg HeistsBuzzard-Firing-GTAV.jpg VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg PrincipeLectro-GTAV.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg HumaneLabsHeists-GTAV.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-32.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-33.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-34.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg Heists-Update-Heists-36.jpg HydraRear-GTAO.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-37.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-38.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-40.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-42.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-43.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-44.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-46.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-47.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-49.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-51.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-52.jpg Grandtheftauto 1403674b.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser chasing a Police Riot. Strangely, the wheels aren't doubled-up unlike the in-game counterpart Video Grand Theft Auto Online – Heists Trailer|Trailer GTA Online Heists Teamwork Essential|Trailer GTA Online Heists Please Use Caution|Trailer GTA Online Heists Armed Robbery|Trailer GTA Online Heists - All Vehicles|All Vehicles GTA Online Heists All DLC Contents|All DLC Contents Navigation hu:Heists update Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online